1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated tools, and more specifically to a screwdriver structured and disposed to direct light from within a handle thereof towards a distal tip of the screwdriver shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various illuminated tools, such as screwdrivers, have long been available in the art. An example of such tools is shown in the U.S. Patents to Nalbandian et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757; Jong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,468; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,876. The tools disclosed in these patents are generally structured to provide light at an end of the tool, either at the handle or at the shaft.
In many of the illuminated tools in the related art, a light bulb is provided within the handle portion and is threadably secured within a terminal surrounded by a reflector element. In all cases, the bulb is surrounded by air, and in many devices the entire handle is hollow to also contain a battery, connector terminals and conductors between the terminals and a switch.
While the various illuminated tools in the related art may be useful for their intended purpose, all are susceptible to damage to the light bulb due to an external force, such as when dropping the tool. This is due to the fact that the light bulb, reflector shield and other elements are generally loosely held within the handle or on the shaft and are, accordingly, subject to movement caused by shock resulting from an externally applied force.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the tool art for a light emitting tool, such as a screwdriver, which is highly durable and specifically designed to protect the light bulb and other contents within the handle from shock.